The copending application noted above discloses an improved machine for fastening one or more layers of roofing material, such as, for example, a blanket of roofing insulation or a roofing membrane, to an underlayment, such as, for example, a wooden roof or a corrugated metal roof. The improved machine dispenses roofing washers individually onto such material and drives a fastener having a head, such as, for example, a screw, through a central aperture of each dispensed washer through such material, and into the underlayment, until the head of the fastener bears against such dispensed washer.
The improved machine disclosed in the copending application noted above is satisfactory for many applications, particularly if substantially square roofing washers are used, as disclosed in such copending application. It has been found, however, that it can be difficult to use circular roofing washers in such a machine. Thus, there has been a need, to which this invention is addressed for further improvements in such a machine.
Herein, as in the copending application noted above, such terms as "roof" and "roofing" are to be broadly understood, so as to cover roofs, decks, ceilings, and similar structures.